


Hide & Seek

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Lost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony babysit. It does not go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide & Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta-ed  
> All mistakes are my own - apologies!  
> All Characters belong to Marvel (apart from the OCs)
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 2 and Natasha is 7 months pregnant**

Natasha had another appointment with the SHILED doctors to check the twins were progressing as they should; at seven months pregnant Clint had not made a single one of the antenatal appoints, no matter how hard he’d tried. He’d been on missions and in the infirmary, called away last minute, or required in another country; there was no way he was missing this one; even if it meant leaving their two year old daughter in the care of Tony and Steve.

Steve had offered to watch Evie when Pepper (their original babysitter) had been called into work, Tony had offered to help, and then Steve had promised to make sure he watched both Evie _and_ Tony.

Natasha was fidgety the whole way through the appointment; she was distracted and rushed. Clint understood her worries; last week Tony had given Evie so much candy she’d been sick. And Steve wasn’t much better, last time he’d babysat, Evie had told him her bedtime was ten o’clock; and he’d believed her.

The two were novices when it came to children!

 

When Clint and Natasha returned home to the tower they found it in a state of disarray. Tables were upturned, cupboards were emptied, couch pillows were thrown everywhere and Tony’s lab was in shambles. 

“What on earth happened?!” Clint asked; announcing their arrival to Steve and Tony who’d both been oblivious. They were both far too busy searching for something.

“Tony Stark; where is my daughter?” Natasha asked sternly, starting to pace towards him, Clint held her back while Tony dived behind Steve.

“She’s here somewhere... She's got to be” he answered, somewhat unwisely

“You lost my child?! You _LOST_ my child?!”

“We didn’t lose her... per say” 

“Well then where is she?”

“We were playing hide and seek...” Steve began, but broke off at a shake of the head from Clint.

“Relax Widow, we’ll find her. Besides, even if we don’t; you’re having twins right, you’ve got a spare!” Tony joked, but stopped as he narrowly ducked under the lamp Natasha threw at his head.

“Tasha, come on. You know you’re over emotional right now. Go lie down and we’ll find Evie, okay?”

“Clint, no I can’t-“

“Natasha, you haven’t slept properly in days! Go lie down and I promise you we’ll have Evie back when you wake up”

Natasha glared at Clint before storming off to their bedroom.

“Everything go okay at the check up?” Steve queried, watching Natasha leave down the hallway.

“Yeah everything’s great” Clint smiled, Tony just raised his eyebrows; “Really?!”

***

“Evelyn Irina Barton! Daddy needs you to stop hiding now! Please?!

They’d searched everywhere, and he really needed to find her before Natasha returned.

He peered round the corner of their bedroom to check she was still napping. As he opened the door he saw his daughter sat next to Natasha on the bed, when she saw him approach she shushed him, placing a finger over her mouth as she did. 

“Did I hide well daddy?” she whispered, careful not to wake her mother. 

“You sure did Лингпаука” he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Лингпаука = spiderling in Russian (translation from GoogleTranslate - sorry if its incorrect)


End file.
